The Treasure of Mary Read
by Burtonite22
Summary: AU. I started writing this before DMC, so I still want to continue the same story. 16 years after the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and the old gang embark on a new journey. Told through the eyes of Jack's daughter, Robyn!
1. Introduction

_"Raise the anchor and man the cannons! Prepare to set sail!"_

….__

"Well, what're ye waiting for? Move it ye scallywags or I'll… Robyn! Would you get down here?"

A young girl of about 16 gracefully lept down from the crows nest onto the deck. Dark-haired and tan from the sun, she quetly snuck up behind the man giving orders.

"Yeah Dad?"

Jack spun around and scowled. "It's CAPTAIN! Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Yeah, whatever… Captain."

Jack smiled. "Tha's better! We wouldn't want the crew to be thinking old Jack's gone soft, would we," He whispered softly. "Now, anyway, where did I stash me rum?"

Robyn smiled. Rum and the Black Pearl: the two loves of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. That is, until he met Annamaria. She was just about the only other person alive who was as stubborn as Jack, and he loved her for it. It took forever to get him to stop hanging around Tortuga's wenches and commit, but it eventually happened. A year later, Robyn was born.

Three days later, Robyn spotted some land in the distance.

"Dad…er… Captain! Where exactly are we?"

Annamaria groaned. "Jack! I swear, we better not be going were I think we're going!"

Gibbs grinned. "Aye! Port Royal, dead ahead!"

"Squawk! Lower the anchor! Lower the anchor!"

Annamaria's mouth set into a grim line, "Mr. Cotton's parrot is right! You said we were getting some supplies and new recruits in Tortuga:

"And," Gibbs added, "you barely escaped from the hangman's nooselast time you were here! And what about the mission?"

Mission? Robyn wondered. That's never been mentioned before. Jack grimaced at the quite mutinous-looking crew. "I said we'd be needing some supplies and recruits, and that's true. But, who said we had to stop at Tortuga? There's a lot more here! Besides, there's some … er… unfinished business matters I need to tie up."

Gibbs smiled knowingly. "Aye, and if you're visiting who I think you're visiting, then we're in for a helluva trip!"


	2. Port Royal

**Note: This is a very short chapter, but a long one will be coming up! Please R&R**

Robyn and Jack casually stepped onto the dock while the ship stayed behind. The harbormaster looked at Jack suspiciously.

"Say, you look familiar, Mr….?"

"Smith's the name, just passin' through with me daughter." Jack said as he slipped the man a bag of shillings.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith!"

Jack bowed dramatically and began walking towards town, but not before snatching the harbormaster's bag of gold on the way out. Robyn saw this, but said nothing. Her father was the king of pickpocketing, and she wanted to learn to be as good as him.

Robyn was not exactly sure why she was with her dad. After all, she didn't even know where they were going or who they were meeting. When pressing Jack about this, he would just wink knowingly and say it was "just an old friend of mine." While Robyn was pondering all of this, Jack aruptly stopped and ducked into a dark dingy shop. Robyn stopped and looked up at the sign slowly swinging overhead. They were at the blacksmith's


	3. Business meeting

Yay! Finally a longer chapter… thanks to all who reviewed my story so far! Keep 'em coming!

Robyn quickly looked around. There was nothing there but a donkey and a fat man snoring in the corner, obviously drunk. Wait. There was something, or someone, moving in the back. Jack, who took no notice of this, was inspecting the hundreds of swords that hung around the room. Suddenly, a brown-haired slender man of about thirty-seven jumped out, sword in hand, and said, " You're not welcome here, so get out or I'll run you through."

Jack spun around, and to Robyn's amazement, grinned, ignoring the sharp-edged sword aimed at his throat. "This isn't the first time you've threatened me, is it?"

As soon as Jack spoke, the man's eyes widened in shock, and his entire face lit up. "Jack you sly dog! You haven't changed at all!"

"You haven't changed much yourself, Mr. Will Turner."

Robyn gasped. Will Turner? So this is the man who fought side by side with her father against the skeleton crew of mutinous first-mate Barbossa. He also saved her father's hide on more than one occasion.

Will suddenly narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Who's that?" He gestured with his sword behind Jack. "Who is she?"

Jack turned and winked at Robyn. "That, is me daughter, Robyn."

Robyn murmered a polite greeting, and Will broke into a warm smile. "Well, you obviously inherited your good looks from your mother's side of the family." Robyn blushed. "I cna't believe Captain Jack Sparrow finally settled down!."

Jack scowled. "It wasn't my idea, I assure you."

Will laughed. "No, I'm sure it wasn't. And there's only one woman I know who could possibly bully you into marriage. So, when did you and AnnaMaria finally tie the knot?"

Jack groaned. "It's that obvious, eh? Well, we're not here to talk about me. How is your bonny lass, who we risked life and limb to save?"

"Elizabeth…" Will grimaced. "She's probably worried sick about me! Say, why don't you and your daughter come with me to supper. Elizabeth will be delighted to see you! Besides," Will narrowed his eyes at Jack, "knowing you, this isn't just a social visit."

"Aye!" Jack grinned slyly. " It's strictly business!"


	4. Back at Will's house

**Sorry this took so long, but summer has been really really busy! ( Not to mention all the extra research this chapter took ) Now presenting drumroll please Chapter four!**

As Will led them up to his house, Robyn could not help but stare at the tree story mansion, complete with a veranda and lush gardens. Jack must have been thinking the same thing, because he casually commented, "Nice place you've got here. You went from being a poor, sissy blacksmith, to being a rich, sissy blacksmith!"

"Very funny. Actually, it was a wedding gift from the governor."

" Sorry mate." Jack chuckled. " Couldn't resist!"

And with that Will gave the door-knocker a good bang, and they were immediatly ushered inside. As the butler began to remove their coats (except for Jack's, who fought to keep his on) Elizabeth emerged from the stairway and hurried towards them.

"Will, where have you been? I…" She stopped suddenly as she recognized the man throttling the butler, who had somehow managed to remove half of his coat. "Jack?" she gasped.

" Ah, Elizabeth!" Jack punched the butler in the face, and promptly swaggered over to Elizabeth to bow. " You're looking as lovely as ever."

" What did you do to poor Geoffery?"

" Ah, him." Jack turned to stare at the poor butler, who was lying in a heap on the ground. " Well," Jack sighed, " he kept tryin' to take me coat. But when he went for the hat, it was just too much."

" Jack, you're unbelievable." Elizabeth said grimly, but Will and Robyn could see the twitch of a smile around the corners of her mouth.

" Why don't we go to the dining room and have some dinner?" Will said. Gleefully Jack exclaimed "Food!" and promptly ran into the dining room. Elizabeth sighed and suddenly spotted Robyn. "Er… Will?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you! This is Robyn, Jack's daughter. Robyn, as you know, this is my beautiful wife Elizabeth."

" It feels so good to have another woman in the house with me!" Elizabeth smiled and gently steered Robyn into the dining room. " You must tell me more about yourself." Robyn could already see how much she was going to enjoy Elizabeth's company.

After having some half-civilized conversations with Jack during dinner, Will couldn't take it any longer. " Alright Jack, let's stop beating around the bush. What exactly do you want with us?" There was a long pause.

"Well,…there's this treasure-"

" No! Absolutly not!" Elizabeth exclaimed. " I have had my bloody fill of pirates and treasure and undead monkies, thank you very much!"

" The wine's really loosened you up, hasn't it." Jack mused.

" You bloody well know it has!"

" Besides, who said anything about undead monkies?" questioned Robyn.

" Well, no one, but…"

" Let's hear him out Elizabeth." Will said gently. Elizabeth sighed deeply, and finally nodded her head.

" As I was saying, ever hear of Mary Read?"

Silence.

Jack grinned. " Bonny lass. One of the fiercest pirates to sail the seven seas. Many never knew she was a woman! She soon joined up with the likes of ' Calico' Jack Rackham. Their trial was the sensation of 1720."

" Yes, I think I remeber reading about it." Elizabeth paused. " Who was the other one…Abigail…Alexandra…oh! Anne! Anne Bonny! Their trial took place here in Port Royal, I believe."

" Aye. Anyways, because they were both pregnant they were granted pardon. But Mary died in a Jamaican prison in 1721."

" This is simply fascinating Jack, but what does this have to do with a treasure?"

" Patience, young Turner, the treasure is coming. You see, shortly before she was arrested, Mary hid years' worth of pillaging and plundering, burying it at a place only she knew of. It has remained a mystery where and how to achieve this treasure, until today. You see, I found the key to unlock the treasure."

" Where is it? Let us see!"

" You've already seen it."

Will and Elizabeth stared at Jack. " Jack…" Will paused. " Exactly how much rum have you had today?"

Jack gave an irritated shack of his head. " The key has been in front of you the entire time." And with that he spun around and pointed directly at Robyn.


End file.
